businessgamefandomcom-20200213-history
Production
The goal of a company is to generate profit. In most cases, by producing goods. In businessgame, all industries are production based. This means that a certain output product is being generated. Production units The production unit or unit in short productis the core of the industry. It's the production line itself. For every unit you build for your industry your potential production rate increases. Turn Production happens on a time based system in which every minute a distinct part of your production will be calculated. Every minute 1/60th of your hourly production is being applied. Buying units To buy a unit, you have to buy two parts of the unit. The unit itself and the machinery that comes with it. For each unit the amount of machinery is different, aswell the price of the unit itself. What do units do? Units will produce goods when the right input is in your inventory. When you click on one of the units and scroll down, you are able to see what the unit needs to produce and what goods the unit will produce when all the input is in your inventory. The main goal of the units is to produce goods which can be sold for more than the amount of what the input goods cost. Value of units When you have bought a unit with the machinery that comes with it, your fixed assets will increase. The cost of the machinery will be added at machinery and the value of the unit itself will be added under units. How can you buy units? A unit becomes available to buy when you have reached the recuired level of engineering. The level that is recuired is displayed under the name of the unit. When you have already reached the right level it will say 'this sector is still locked'. You can unlock a sector with xp points. To unlock a sector you must follow the following steps: 1. go the the tab 'units' 2. click on the unit you want to unlock 3. click on the button 'unlock ... sector'. This will require xp points When you have unlocked the sector, you are able to buy a sector. This requires cash. In the paragraph 'installations' you can see the requirements of one unit. When you have enough cash to pay the total unit price, you will be able to buy one unit. There are two ways of buying a unit. 1. a. click on 'buy' which is displayed after the machinery, 'buy' should now change into 'shipping'. b. wait for the machinery to be shipped to your inventory. c. fill in '1' in the empty bar. d. click on the button 'buy'. You have now bought one unit. This is the fast way of buying one unit. The other way costs more time but makes it possible to buy more units at once. 2. a. look at the machinery and calculate how much you need for each sort of machinery with the amount of units you want to buy. For example: it say 300 machines (this is for one unit). If you want to buy 3 units, you calculate 3 times the amount of machines you need. That is 900 machines. WRITE THIS DOWN SOMEWHERE! b. go to the tab 'market' c. fill in the right amount at the empty bars which are displayed next to the goods. For example: I need 900 machinery. I fill in '900' in the empty bar next to the machinery. d. scroll down and click buy. Now the system will automaticly ship the goods you bought into your inventory. e. wait untill all the shipping is done. f. go back to the unit. g. fill in the empty bar next to the button 'buy' with the amount of machinery that you calculated. h. click on the button 'buy'. You have now bought the amount of units you entered with step g. How can you sell units? Selling units is a possibility. You can sell a unit to follow the following steps. a. fill in the amount of units you want to sell at the empty bar under 'sell units'. Note that you can't sell more units than you have bought. b. click on the button sell. You will get the amount of money which is displayed under 'money you get back' after you filled in the amount of units you want to sell. Selling units is not nessecary unless you really need the money. You lose a lot of money with selling units! Operational costs In the paragraph 'operational costs' you are able to see what the costs are of the units you have in the specific sector. Production hour turn for this sector Here is displayed what this machine uses per hour and what it produces per hour. Note that the amounts are displayed in CBM and not in euro. Category:Stubs Category:Company